Interact Again
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Follow the patron's new instruction to win support from the Duchess Jorcastle. Objective Promote Tilla Jorcastle (Duchess Jorcastle)'s favor to 8 Star Rewards EXP +59 100 Diamonds +50 Curly Ponytail x1 Charisma Breeches x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Tilla Jorcastle titled "Duchess' Letter" that reads: Young Ellenstein girl, I haven't seen you much at the balls lately. Or maybe I've been too busy to notice you. Finsel is so lively today - Young ladies seem to have countless things to do and endless topics to talk about when they are together. Actually, I'm not opposed to this kind of liveliness 0 young people like to show off. I'm all too familiar with the desire of being recognized. My wish at their age was to wake up and see the entire Finsel turning into a great ball! but even the fanciest ball will come to an end. The social circle is not a piece of delicious cake - no one can have the sweetness forever. I think you understand that. All right, end of talking. Come to have tea with me if you're free. I have some old gowns that I want to show you. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, the Patron has new instructions. Magda: Regarding the black powder? Eliza: Our patron wants us to temporarily ignore the issue with the black powder, and continue the original mission. Time is short, the Ellenstein family must quickly secure the support of the Jorcastle. Magda: ... Mom, you are right, and I know what should I do. But, but recently I've been considering something. If you hadn't rescued me from the Slum all those years ago, would I have been one of those people who are mysteriously disappearing right now? Eliza: ... Magda: I know that it is meaningless to think this way, yet I have no... no choice... to stop. Mom, I-- Eliza: Do you think that if we are unable to fulfill the Patron's request, that our fates will be any better than those who disappeared?! For those who have nothing, the worse fate for them is only to disappear. But for us! If we do not accomplish the task, not only our home, jewels, gowns... they'll be all gone! Do you know what will also happen? Magda: I... don't know... Eliza: This is something that you can't handle. Magda, at times when you cannot protect yourself, talking about protecting others is just wishful thinking! Magda: ... ...You're right. I will listen to your words and the Patron's, and continue carrying out the task. Eliza: ...It's alright as long as you understand. The situation now is different from before, in case of anything, we need to have a closer relationship with the Duchess. Magda: I... know. (In mom's eyes, all the people in the Slum would merely be inconsequential ants if they died...) (But if I have a chance... I will not give up) Story Chat 2 Eliza: Is it tough on you, Magda? Magda: Not at all. For the Ellenstein, everything is worth it. Eliza: (This child, she's obviously insincere...) Go clean yourself up. Magda: ...Thank you mom. Eliza: You are my daughter, between us, there is no need for the word thanks. Magda: ... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4